


Above All Liberty

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prince!Shiro, Servant!Lance, Slavery, altean!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: Lance had been trained for years to serve nobles and royals. But none of his endless lessons could have prepared him for the Gaian prince.





	Above All Liberty

Lance's hands trembled as he pulled the supple leather vest off the prince's shoulders and he hated himself for it.

Three years. For three years he'd undergone the most intense training Altea could offer, had learned to serve and attend and entertain, had been hand-picked and shaped and educated to perfection and at the end of the rigorous schooling had finally received the highest honour any young man of his standing could ever hope for.

Together with the nine brightest and most beautiful of his class he had been gifted to the king of Gaia. A sign of King Alfor's generosity as well as his faith in the alliance they had kept with the neighbouring kingdom for hundreds of years.

Lance had the honour and responsibility of representing his homeland in the foreign palace and demonstrate to the Gaian court what the very peak of Altean servitude looked like.

For the first few weeks he had done so marvellously, had charmed lords and ladies, counts and duchesses with his sharp wit and keen attention to detail, had taken care of their every need while keeping them perfectly entertained, had served them to the highest Altean standards.

In doing that he'd finally earned himself the privilege to attend to the royal family. Even that went fine, although of course Lance had been nervous before meeting them.

But her majesty the queen had been utterly delighted by how beautifully he could play both the flute and violin while his majesty the king enjoyed hearing stories about the Altean culture and enjoyed listening to Lance sing Altean folk songs to entertain him during meals.

As soon as he'd caught the attention of his royal highness prince Takashi though it had been over for Lance.

He'd heard tales about the Gaian prince long before he'd been sent off to their kingdom. How he had been captured by the Galran army and been made to fight as a gladiator for their entertainment. How he'd lost his arm in the ring and still escaped their brutal torture to find his way back home.

How his body had been restored by the forest nymphs who loved him so dearly and had woven him a new arm out of roots and twigs that was blooming in the most beautiful colours whenever they thought of him.

How he was the most kind and gentle soul to ever walk these lands but protected his home and those he loved with a fierceness that couldn't be rivalled by the most ferocious beasts.

Lance had thought those to be fairy tales. Until he'd been called into the prince's bed chambers a few nights ago and had forgotten all about the training he'd received over so many months.

"I think I should visit the stables before the hunt tomorrow. Just to make sure Black is fully recovered before I take her out again", the prince said, his voice deep and as smooth as the leather vest Lance set aside on a stool before turning back towards the prince to start unlacing his linen shirt. He hummed a quiet noise, not sure what he was supposed to answer.

Lance was never not sure what to answer.

"Would you maybe like to accompany me? It must be boring, being cooped up in the palace all day."

"I'm ... I am very grateful for the opportunity to serve you and your family", Lance smiled and could have slapped himself for his stumbling tongue. He wasn't sure what it was but something about the prince made him weak and rendered even his most extensive training useless.

"Oh I know, I know", the prince smiled, way too warm, as he allowed Lance to remove his shirt completely, baring his muscled chest to the low light of the oil lamp close by.

"But I take it you are fond of animals? At least it seemed so in some of the stories you told my sister. So I thought you might like meeting my horse."

Meeting. The choice of words made Lance smile. As if the sleek beauty he had only seen from the palace windows was an actual person the prince wanted to introduce him to. It was cute and entirely disarming. Lance found himself agreeing easily even though deep down he knew he shouldn’t.

"I think I would enjoy that", he smiled as he folded the shirt to place it on the same stool as the vest. When he turned back around he had to bite his lip against a low noise that wanted to escape him.

Without him noticing the prince had reached out for the bowl of water waiting on the table in front of him, dipping the wash cloth into it to run it down his arms, leaving his skin glistening wet.

Some part of Lance, the part that was still aware of the three years of training he'd undergone, knew he should protest. That he should take bowl and cloth from the prince and resume cleaning him. But instead of doing his duty and attending the prince he stayed quiet and still, unable to do anything but watch as the man seated before him washed his arm and chest with an air of casual confidence.

When he had finished the prince placed both bowl and cloth back on the table and stood, allowing Lance, who had finally remembered what he was supposed to be doing, to help him with the complicated lacing of his boots, then his pants.

By the time the prince was clad in nothing but the thin undergarments covering his privates Lance was flushed a flustered pink and just about ready to bolt as soon as he was dismissed.

But the prince wasn't finished with him just yet. He reached out with one hand to drag a gentle fingertip along the deep blue marking across Lance's cheekbone.

"Before I let you retire to your chambers I have one last request", he said, voice low and intimate but no less confident. "But you must know that you may deny me and that there will be no consequences for you or anyone else should you decide so. I give you my word as heir to the throne of Gaia."

Lance frowned, breath stuttering in his chest at the unexpected words. He didn't doubt the prince for one second, had heard tales about his honesty and seen each of them proven right. So he nodded, silent but curious where this would lead them and if he'd want to deny the request or not.

The prince smiled and cupped his cheek with a warm palm, the one that was still human.

"First of all I would like for you to call me Takashi when we are alone together", the prince murmured and if Lance needed a moment to nod it was because the offer came as a surprise to him.

It would take some getting used to, veering away from addressing the man in the respectful manners he'd been taught. But if that was what the prince wanted him to do then Lance saw no reason to deny him that request. That couldn't be everything though and a moment later Lance's suspicion proved true when the prince dragged a thumb across his cheekbone and continued.

"Then I'd ... and remember, you can say no and leave immediately if you would not like to fulfil my wish, but I ... I would like to enjoy your company for a while longer. Tonight."

There was slight stumble to the words that made Lance feel oddly affectionate towards the prince, a warmth shivering in his chest for just a second before the request fully sank in and he swallowed.

If he was being honest with himself he had expected this sooner, the moment the prince had first called him into his bed chambers, to be exact. But night after night had come and gone and his royal highness had never asked him for anything but his assistance with disrobing and maybe washing up before bed.

"You would like me to service you", he repeated, trying to keep his voice even as he was still wrapping his head around the request. Of course he had been trained for that as well, to give pleasure to men and women alike.

Some of the lords and ladies of the court had made good use of his skills already and he'd enjoyed making them feel absolutely wonderful. The prince shouldn't be any different. But for some reason the thought alone was enough to make Lance blush furiously.

"No", came the prince's stern voice through the haze of his unexpected embarrassment and Lance was yanked from his thoughts almost violently. No?

"I would like for you to join me in bed as my equal lover, not my servant. I have no need for you to please me out of a sense of duty. I'd rather see us please each other because we both want to."

Lance's heartbeat picked up even more at that. The prince's equal lover? Pleasing each other? He blinked. Maybe he had already retired to his chambers and this was some strange dream born of misplaced longing?

"This is why you are allowed to deny me. I am not requesting your assistance as my servant. I am asking a very attractive young man, whom I've caught stealing glances, to join me in bed."

"I haven't...", Lance began to protest but the words died under the observant gaze of the prince, stormy grey eyes too intense to withstand. Smiling almost fondly the prince flipped his hand over to drag gentle knuckles along the line of Lance's jaw.

"If I am mistaken and you have no interest in me you may take your leave now", the prince mumbled, his voice already dipping into intimacy, so low and heated it made Lance's skin prickle.

"But if you would like to stay and keep me company ... I suggest we start with a kiss."

The mere thought of kissing the prince, of tilting his head up to feel those plush lips brush against his, was enough to make Lance freeze entirely. Because he wanted it. Wanted it more than he ever wanted something in his life, his whole body crying out for the handsome man in front of him to sweep him off his feet.

But the prince didn't move, just looked at him with those intense eyes and an expression that was too soft, way too understanding, as he gently stroked Lance's cheek.

"Talk to me, Lance", he whispered after a heavy stretch of silence. "I won't do anything without your consent."

Of course he wouldn't. Because his royal highness, the crown prince Takashi Shirogane, was everything those fairy tales made him out to be. Kind and gentle and understanding. He wouldn't take an unwilling servant to bed like so many others of his status did without thinking about it.

But even though Lance was a servant and had no illusion he could ever be anything but, he was far from unwilling and if he didn't take his chance with the prince he knew there were many others who wouldn't turn down a proposal like this.

So he took a deep, steadying breath and tilted his head into the gentle touch.

"A kiss sounds nice", he finally breathed and it was like the prince's whole face lit up with joy, so pure and beautiful as he leaned down to nudge his nose against Lance's in an almost playful gesture.

"Thank you", the prince sighed. The next second they were kissing and Lance could feel his whole body give in to the feeling of those soft lips against his.

Now, he had been kissed before. Of course he had. Not as often by the noblemen and women he was servicing as he might have expected but it had still happened now and again. Besides, he'd made a few very pleasant memories back in Altea during his training, fooling around with his peers when there was little else to do to keep themselves entertained aside from studying.

But nobody, no boy or girl back home, no lord or lady of the Gaian court, had ever kissed him like prince Takashi did.

It started out soft and careful, like the wing of a butterfly fluttering against his lips.

But soon the prince dipped down to kiss him deeper, pressing their lips together and moving them slowly, sensually.

The magical wooden arm snaked around Lance's back, surprisingly gentle fingers splaying against his waist as the prince pulled him closer to slot their bodies together. Lance moaned as he felt the half hard outline of the prince's cock press against his hip, surprise and need flaring up in him at the unexpected touch.

"Forgive me", the prince breathed against his lips almost sheepishly, hips shifting back so they weren't pressed together as closely anymore. "Just the thought of you is enough to excite me..."

Lance shuddered at that, barely able to hold back another moan. He hadn't expected such a confession but the hushed whisper was enough to infuse him with some confidence. He reached out with both hands to splay them against the prince's hips, warm skin under his fingers as he grabbed them to pull the man back in.

"I like it", he breathed back, cheeks burning with the words but the prince seemed to enjoy them, he smirked before leaning back down to continue where they had left off moments earlier.

The kiss was harder this time, more insistent, but Lance just sighed and accepted the firm press of lips.

The prince's human hand, the one that had been caressing his cheek before, slowly moved up to brush curious fingertips against Lance's ear, sliding up all the way to the pointed tip he rubbed carefully between two fingers. Lance smirked into the kiss, then pulled away from it a second later.

His heart was still beating wildly in his chest, cheeks glowing with excitement, but it helped that the prince himself didn't seem much calmer and instead looked like he'd been caught doing something forbidden when Lance smirked up at him.

"So you fancy Alteans, is that it?", he asked, a question that made the prince huff a breathless laugh, fingers pulling back from his ear to splay against the side of Lance's neck instead.

"I fancy you", he smiled, disarmingly honest, thumb caressing Lance's skin in a slow, soft swipe. For a moment Lance couldn't do anything but look up at the man but then he cracked a lopsided smirk, shaking his head minutely.

"Do you think flattery will get you what you want?"

It was a harmless joke but the prince's eyes still widened, the slow caress of his thumb coming to a stop.

"It is not flattery. I mean every word", he breathed, the same honesty in his voice and Lance felt like melting into his arms.

How could a man this gorgeous and powerful look at anyone like that? Like he was all but pleading for affection. Pleading to be believed and loved? It wasn't fair and Lance had nothing to protect himself from it.

"You are extraordinary. Why do you think I've requested your aid these days?"

Nothing at all to protect himself from this.

"I'm...", he trailed off, mind blank and body all but vibrating to get closer, to wrap up this endlessly embarrassing and exposing conversation and get to what the prince had actually asked of him. He could handle compliments and flattery just fine but that tone? Those eyes looking at him with such warmth and honest sweetness?

"Because you are exquisite, Lance. The most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're funny and interesting and..."

"Alright", he interrupted, way too breathless to listen to this even a moment longer, hands moving up to press his palm against the prince's broad chest. The muscles under his fingers were way too firm, he could barely control himself enough not to squeeze.

"Alright, I'm great. I get it. Can we..."

The prince seemed taken aback first, eyes widening when Lance pushed against his chest. He allowed it with ease, allowed Lance to push him backwards, lips already parting for what could only be an apology until he noticed that Lance wasn’t pushing him away and instead followed him, step by step. And then he understood where they were headed.

"Of course", he smiled and the deep warmth in his eyes made it seem like he was seeing right through all of this. How Lance preferred action over words and fun over feelings and that he wouldn't be able to do anything the prince was wishing for if he was flustered much further.

He couldn't really know all that, Lance was sure. But that soft, understanding expression almost made it seem like he did. Lance tried to tune it out and kept gently pushing the prince backwards until his legs bumped against the sturdy wooden frame of his wide, pompous bed.

Lance had been wondering what those sheets felt like, if they were as soft and silky as they looked. It seemed like today he'd finally get to feel them for himself.

"Where would you like to start?", the prince asked, voice so soft and careful as he smiled down at Lance, human hand gently sliding up and down the side of his neck while the other arm settled to wrap around his back.

Lance considered for a moment. This could go many different ways and he wasn't opposed to any of them. But he had quite enjoyed that kiss and there was no reason not to indulge himself tonight.

The prince might fancy him right now but who knew how long that would last? As beautiful and kind as the man was, Lance had no indication of just how interested he was or if he would be able to bask in these attentions for more than a few days. So he decided to just enjoy this while it lasted and get as much out of it as he could.

With hands that seemed way more sure and confident than Lance felt deep inside he reached up to grab the prince's shoulders, so warm and sturdy under his fingers, to push him down.

Even though the man was taller than Lance and obviously much, much stronger, more muscles to his frame than to Lance's lithe body, he went easily with the wordless direction and let himself sink down onto the edge of the bed. Looking up at Lance like that, with those dark eyes and that soft, patient expression, like he'd be more than content no matter what his servant, his lover for the night, decided to do now...

No defences against those eyes, none at all.

Instead of letting himself spiral deeper into a diffuse panic Lance pushed himself to press on, climbing into the prince's lap with a confident smirk.

His heart flipped with excitement, especially when he pushed his ass against the prince's thighs, secretly revelling in the hardness pressing against him. The feeling was encouraging, a dirty compliment that gave him an effortless, lascivious air when he leaned down to brush his lips against the other man's in a slow, almost teasing kiss.

A shuddery breath left the prince, a quiet moan breathed against Lance's lips that he swallowed with quiet satisfaction. As swift as he'd leaned in for the kiss he pulled away again, still wearing that confident smirk as he looked down at the stunned prince.

"Do you like it, Sir?", he asked, voice cheeky and playful even as his heart was hammering with nerves. As much as he wanted to just enjoy this, he was still sitting in the prince's lap. He might need a while to get used to the new situation.

"Takashi", the prince whispered and Lance froze for a moment, mind not quite catching up with the whisper until he remembered the earlier request. The one that had been uttered before the second, much more memorable one that had wiped Lance's mind of anything else.

Right, he was to address his royal highness by his given name. What a strange concept. But Lance was great at a whole lot of things and adapting was one of his easier tasks, something he was doing each and every day, whenever he was met with a new challenge, had to charm a new noble or think of fresh ways to entertain the court.

So he gave a slow nod, trying to work through the task and finding it harder than anticipated. Harder but far from impossible.

"Takashi", he finally whispered, barely more than a quiet breath, a sacred secret between them. The syllables felt strange in his mouth, foreign and forbidden, but Lance soon found himself enjoying their taste. “Takashi...”

"That's right", Takashi rumbled, voice deep and just a little rougher than before. As if he enjoyed hearing his name wrapped in the nervous whisper of Lance's voice. "You're doing wonderfully."

Those words, the simple but honest praise, the heat in the prince's voice, all of it made Lance's embarrassment flare up again, cheeks heating and hips squirming without his permission. Instead of facing it though, instead of looking at the prince who was wearing an all too knowing smirk, Lance decided to distract the other man from just how much he'd enjoyed those few words.

He went in for another kiss and this time he gave it all he had. Because behind all the nerves and excitement Lance had still been perfectly trained, he knew how to kiss and how to kiss well.

He let both hands slide up Takashi's neck to cup those pale cheeks, part of him a little surprised when he didn't cut himself on the prince's cheekbones and instead tilted the other man’s head back gently to better reach his mouth.

Lance started out slow again, letting his lips glide against Takashi's with a low, heated noise, before starting to deepen the kiss. This slide of his tongue was slow and barely there when he dragged it along the seam of the prince's lips, a teasing hint that was followed instantly when Takashi parted those plump lips for him, welcomed the gentle, curious tongue dipping into his mouth, then pulling away.

The prince hummed a noise of protest, quiet and disgruntled like he was pouting, but he didn't grab Lance or demand he continue. Instead he tilted his head back even more, all but offering himself up, giving Lance the access he needed and trying to beckon him wordlessly, silently seducing him into continuing.

For a long moment Lance acted like a proper tease, dragging his lips against a sharp cheekbone, trailing the fingers of one hand along the prince's lightly stubbled jaw. But then, when the man under him was already shifting restlessly, still waiting for Lance to continue what he started, he claimed those perfect lips again.

Thrusting his tongue into the prince's mouth Lance couldn't hold back a quiet moan, low and trembling just slightly as he let himself sink into the kiss, flicking his tongue and shifting his mouth, nibbling on plush lips before licking between them. It was a noisy kiss, hot and wet and everything Lance had ever wanted from kissing the prince, even though it was far from what he'd expected.

There was real heat between them, a sharp, erotic pull somewhere deep in his abdomen when the prince grabbed his waist with two hands, one of flesh and one woven with magic. Both held him tightly, pulling him closer in a slow but insistent rocking motion, making him slide back and forth and across the hard shape of Takashi's cock.

As soon as Lance noticed the movement, the teasing drag of the solid length against his ass, he pulled back, breaking their kiss with a low whine.

The prince's smile was sharp, showing the barest glint of teeth in the low, flickering light of the slowly dying oil lamp.

"Are you still with me?", he asked, rough and beautiful as his smile widened. There was an attractive confidence in the words but he was still honest and patient. Lance was sure if he felt like it he could still climb out of the prince's lap and leave the room this very moment without as much as hearing any protest.

But Lance didn't want to leave, as fluttery as his heartbeat still was. So he reached down to grab Takashi's human hand, rubbing the long, thick fingers between his own before slowly, almost teasingly slipping them between the folds of the fine silk robe he was still wearing.

His undergarments had held his slowly thickening cock back rather well but it was still fairly obvious when Lance pressed the prince's fingers against them, shivering at the sudden, warm touch.

"Oh", Takashi breathed, hand shifting against Lance's cock that was twitching and hardening further under his fingers, especially as he started rubbing it slowly, back and forth, through the fine material of the garments Lance enjoyed wearing.

"I didn't realise..."

"This is what you wanted, right?", Lance asked, voice quiet as he leaned in to brush his nose along the prince's cheekbone, breathing the words against his skin. "Me desiring you as much as you desire me?"

"I...", a short pause, dark eyes flicking down, then back up again to look at Lance, fingers squeezing where they still cupped the length of Lance's cock through the fine fabric. "Yes."

Having prince Takashi almost speechless was a whole new thrill. Especially because it was due to the apparent revelation that Lance was excited by him as well. Like he hadn't seen that coming, like he wasn't aware of the irresistible pull he had.

Had the prince been a lesser man Lance might have suspected that maybe this was all a show. That maybe this was just what he did to any pretty servant who caught his eye and who he wanted to give their very best when falling into bed with him.

But in order to fool Lance like that, a man who knew people like the back of his hand, he'd have to be an absolutely phenomenal actor and besides Lance was very, very sure the gorgeous, righteous prince of legend wouldn't have to stoop so low to charm people into his bed.

He dove down for another kiss, this one quick and almost innocent in the way they brushed their lips together, lingering for just one longing moment.

"Because I do want you, Takashi", he whispered once they parted, watching the prince's eyes light up from underneath his lashes.

"Good", the man hummed, magically woven hand stroking up and down his back. Lance had expected its touch to scratch, maybe even hurt, but there was nothing but tingling warmth coming from it, sending exciting shivers up and down his spine. Like gentle blades of grass tickling his skin on a lazy summer's evening.

"Would you like to continue? Maybe ... move on further?"

Lance smiled, fingertips playing along the prince's sharp jawline.

"I would love to", he breathed, playfully rocking his hips down along the still hard length pressing against his backside, then up into the lingering touch, that felt equal parts wonderful and not fulfilling enough.

Tonight would be interesting. No matter how long the prince's interest in him lasted or how serious he actually was about fancying Lance, they could have this one night first. And if Lance had his way and could convince himself into relaxing enough to be able to blow the prince’s mind … well, then many more nights like this one would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
